


Hallowe'en Night

by Morgan_Black



Series: Hallowe'en [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fictober, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Smut, Y'all wanted this, demon!Aoi, nun!Uruha, well sort of. it's Hallowe'en
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Black/pseuds/Morgan_Black
Summary: Yuu receives a surprise visit on Hallowe'en night, someone who he was hoping to see, but wasn't really expecting.





	Hallowe'en Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoi_Sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Sensei/gifts).



> This part is finally here!  
> They're definitely wearing their Spooky Box outfits ;)

Several days had passed and it was already Hallowe’en. Yuu had displayed all his pumpkins outside, on his front porch, and decorated the area with orange and purple lights and various decorations. The costume he had chosen to wear was all black, with a Wolverine-like claw attached to his right hand and a cyber-goth inspired mask was covering his face. He was also wearing light blue contact lenses and had black around his eyes, which made him look terrifying, actually, but also oddly mesmerizing.

 

He had a few children come over trick-or-treating and they almost ran away scared after seeing him, but some stayed and they got extra candy. A few of the parents who accompanied their children even admired his pumpkin work and Yuu felt very proud of himself, knowing his hard work had paid off.

 

He was about to turn off the lights and call it a night when he heard a knock on the door. He told himself that whoever it was, they’d be the last person he’d give out candy to for the night. Unfortunately for him, he had to get up early for work the next day and couldn't spend more time having fun.

 

Upon opening the front door, he was almost stunned to see a full grown person with this ominous aura about them. He just stared for a few moments, feeling that he knew the them from somewhere.

 

“Trick or treat?” It was only when the person spoke and then smiled that Yuu realized it was his neighbour, the one who confessed his crush on him just several days before. Kouyou was dressed in an all black nun outfit, ash blond hair and his makeup was similar to his own: white contacts in and black eyeliner smeared under and around his eyes.

 

“K-Kouyou-san?” Yuu pulled the mask away from his face and looked around. “Is it just you?” He finally smiled lightly at the mildly creepy yet gorgeous sight before him. He then stepped aside to allow the man to go inside.

 

“My friends just dropped me off. I just returned from a party and I saw your front porch all decorated and lit up and decided to stop by, see if I could get some… candy from you.” Kouyou smirked and it made Yuu think of something completely different. Unless the doctor has the same thing on his mind, then… that was a different story. As he stepped inside, Kouyou glanced around the genkan and down the hall. “Your place looks different than what I expected.” He said as he slipped out of his shoes and Yuu turned off the front porch lights and closed the door behind him with a soft chuckle.

 

“Oh? What did you expect to see?” He took the mask away from around his neck and held it, stepping closer to the other to walk down the hall to the living room. “This way.”

 

“It looks really cozy.” Kouyou said as he walked into the living room and looked around. “I thought it was going to be decorated with all sorts of creepy stuff. I mean, you _do_ have almost _thirty_ pumpkins lying around.”

 

Yuu chuckled softly in response and invited him to sit down Kouyou wasn't wrong. “I’ll grab us some drinks. I hope beer’s okay? I ran out of everything else.” He said and disappeared into the kitchen, only to return with two open bottles of beer and no claw glove, deciding to leave it behind. When he came back, Kouyou was still standing, but he looked like he was admiring a piece of art on Yuu’s wall. The latter offered him the drink, which brought him back to reality, then thanked Yuu quietly.

 

“This painting is beautiful. Who’s it by?” Kouyou asked and sipped his drink, and Yuu couldn’t help himself from admiring his beautiful profile. It was impossible for someone not to like Kouyou with his handsome features and kind and gentle personality. Even if he was just a big flirt.

 

“Oh, that’s… I actually painted that a few years ago. I work as a graphic designer, but I enjoy painting in my spare time.” Kouyou turned to him surprised.

 

“No way! You’re handsome _and_ talented?” Yuu’s cheeks turned a gentle pink, but it was covered by the makeup he was wearing, luckily. Kouyou laughed and took a step closer, looking down at Yuu, who in turn felt mildly nervous being so close to the man again. With long, slender fingers Kouyou gently caressed the other’s cheek before trailing them down to his neck and slipping them into Yuu’s dark hair and pulled him closer.

 

Yuu let out a quiet squeak, surprised by the action, but didn’t protest it. He looked up at the doctor, his eyes glancing at his lips several times. He could feel his heart beat faster, knowing what was going to happen next. “I-I’m just-- Y-you’re too kind, Kouy--” Before he could finish stuttering his sentence, he felt the other kiss him, his free arm wrapping around him in a firm embrace and Yuu just melted against him, his own arms wrapping around Kouyou’s torso as they kissed.

 

It had been a while since Yuu felt wanted like that and it made him mildly nervous, so he broke the kiss, panting lightly against Kouyou’s lips. “Are you sure this is okay?” He asked quietly, his fingers playing nervously with the fabric covering the doctor’s head. But the latter only smiled and nodded.

 

“If you want it, then yes. I knew I wanted this since the day I met you and somehow I knew you were at least bicurious.” He grinned and Yuu chuckled quietly.

 

“I guess a doctor should know, eh?” He grinned and decided to just go with it instead of being scared. It had been quite a while since Yuu slept with a man and the last time it happened it wasn't all that good, but he was open to giving it another shot. Kouyou was making it a lot easier for him too, so he wasn’t as worried anymore. “About behaviours and stuff.”

 

“Nah, I just have a great gaydar.” Kouyou laughed and leaned in to suck lightly on Yuu’s neck, which elicited a soft moan from the raven-haired man mixed with a quiet chuckle.

 

“But I’m not gay.” He breathed and pulled away before Kouyou made a mess out of him in his living room. Grabbing the other’s hand, Yuu pulled him towards the stairs that lead to his bedroom on the upper floor.

 

“You’re gay enough for me to pick up on it.” Kouyou chuckled as he followed behind. “Where are you taking me, my lovely artist?” He asked playfully. “Going to turn me into a work of art?”

 

“You already are one, Kouyou-san.” Yuu smirked over his shoulder as they ascended the stairs and he pulled the doctor into his bedroom, turning on the red light he had, just to help create the atmosphere.

 

“Red light, huh? I didn’t know--” Before Kouyou could say anything else, he was pushed against the wall, Yuu pressing a kiss to his lips as his hands were let loose to touch wherever they could. It certainly surprised the doctor, the sudden turn of events, and was rendered speechless for a few moments before pulling Yuu closer and kissing him properly.

 

“You don’t know a lot about me, Kouyou-san.” He breathed against the other’s lips as they paused for a moment, the doctor looking at him with hungry eyes.

 

“Clearly. And please, drop the honorifics. I think we’re at a point where we don’t need them anymore, hm?” Kouyou slipped his hand into Yuu’s hair again and played with it, then yanked it back gently so he could lean in and lick over the skin, up to his jaw.

 

“Sounds fine by me.” Yuu’s hand finally settled over Kouyou’s crotch, rubbing over the fabric lightly and smirked as the other pushed lightly into the touch. The doctor bit his lip as he looked down at Yuu, which in turn made the latter fondle him more through his robes. “You’re so handsome, _Kouyou_.”

 

“Mm my name sounds so nice, rolling off your tongue. I want to hear you scream it.” His fingers tightened into the brunet’s hair and pulled his face closer.

 

“I think it’ll be you who's going to scream _my_ name tonight, _sensei_.” Yuu smirked once he felt how hard the other one was and wished he would feel it up his ass; but this time around, he decided he should be the one to fuck the doctor instead, mostly because he was such a tease, ever since they met, with his perfect face and confident nature.

 

“I never thought you had it in you, Yuu. So feisty, I like it.” Kouyou brought his face close and kissed the other again passionately and moaned quietly as Yuu palmed his still clothed but hard erection. He was debating whether he should try to take charge or just let the raven do whatever he wanted.

 

“I'm not all that cute and nice, like other people think I am.” he tugged on Kouyou's lower lip gently with his teeth, his smirk ever-present. “Now, let's get you out of these robes, hm?” Yuu lifted Kouyou's long skirt and traced his fingertips over the surprisingly smooth skin of his legs, up to his hip and over his crotch, where he was met with a surprise. “No underwear, huh?” he looked up at Kouyou as his smirk widened and he licked his lips. He very much loved how flustered the other was for being caught.

 

“W-what can I say, it feels very freeing.” he looked down at Yuu. “Besides, the look on your face was great, so it was worth it.” His hands travelled down to the raven's sides and lightly rubbed over the thin shirt before he let them slip under the fabric. “You must be hot under all these. Why don't we start with your jacket?” Kouyou bit his lip as a moan threatened to slip past at the feeling of Yuu’s cold fingers wrapping around his length.

 

Yuu allowed him to help let the jacket slip off his toned shoulders, which earned him a whimper from the taller man at the loss of those delicious fingers. Kouyou's skin felt hot to the touch and Yuu craved more and more of it. It was like getting drunk, but on pleasure rather than alcohol.

 

Once his jacket was off, he tugged on Kouyou's robes and pulled him towards the bed, where he made him lie down and spread his legs so he could sit between them. He leaned over the taller man to kiss him while he rolled up the skirt of his robe to reveal only a garter belt keeping his stockings up and smooth, milky skin which Yuu couldn't stop himself from touching, his fingers ghosting over it as he pulled away to take in the view. “Already hard for me, hm?” he smirked and saw the other's cheeks flush lightly, even under the pale makeup. “Beautiful.” Yuu said before shifting a bit lower and leaning in to press butterfly kisses over Kouyou's skin, his fingers wrapping around the base of his cock and stroking it slowly. But only a few teasing moments later, Yuu's mouth found its way to the object of interest and engulfed it with his plump lips, starting to suck on it.

 

Kouyou's soft moans made Yuu's pants feel tighter around the crotch area, so he reached down to unzip them and stroke himself as well, moaning softly against Kouyou's cock. The way he reacted to his touches was wonderful and Yuu couldn't wait to feel and taste more of him. He was mildly surprised when he felt fingers tangle in his hair and push his head down, almost deep throating Kouyou. With his free hand, he grazed his nails against that milky skin, leaving faint pink marks on it.

 

When he could tell Kouyou was close, he pulled away and looked at the panting mess underneath him: his cheeks were flushed, eyes closed and lips slightly open, a sight which affected Yuu deeply.

 

“Why did you stop?” The words came as a whine from the other and Yuu had to chuckle.

 

“You were having too much fun without me.” he smirked and leaned over to kiss Kouyou, at the same time trying to reach his nightstand for a condom and lube to prepare his conquest of the night, the best kind of candy he could get on Hallowe’en night.

 

“We have too many clothes on.” Kouyou mumbled and reached up to Yuu to start taking his clothes off. First, he reached for his faux leather pants and was about to unzip them when he felt Yuu's hard on already out. He smirked as he wrapped his fingers around it and started stroking. “I see someone couldn't help himself.”

 

“How can I, when I have the most gorgeous person I've ever laid eyes on under me and very ready for me.” Yuu said as he made Kouyou spread his legs more and bend his knees so he could see everything. But he wanted to see more, so before he started his preparation, he set the items aside and tugged on the other's robe up to rid him of all his clothes. Kouyou lifted his body just enough to have Yuu pull off everything, except for the wig, which wasn't coming off. And the garter belt. Kouyou looked hot in it.

 

The doctor then sat up to help Yuu out of his clothes, and as soon as his black shirt came off, he let his fingers trace over the artist's chest before his lips found one of the nipples and started playing with it, eliciting quiet moans out of the raven haired man.

 

Before he could get lost in the feeling, Yuu gently tugged on Kouyou's hair to pry him off and leaned in to kiss him. He soon pulled away and looked at the other, then made him lie back down on the bed. That perfect skin was _begging_ to be marked, Yuu thought as he swept his eyes over the other's frame, all naked and ready for him. He quickly slipped out of his pants and boxers and lay between Kouyou's legs again, stretching over and leaning in to press soft bites and suck lightly on the skin here and there, much to Kouyou's frustration.

 

“Such a tease. Just fuck me already.” he moaned and tangled his fingers in Yuu's hair, tugging on it impatiently. The only reaction he got from Yuu was a chuckle before the raven pulled away, grabbed the lube and squirted some on his fingers, turning it into a show for the doctor. He tapped Kouyou's thigh for him to spread his legs more, after which he slipped one digit inside, his eyes fixed on the handsome man on his bed and how his body sucked it in.

 

“So impatient.” Yuu smirked down at him. When the other wanted to touch himself, Yuu slapped his hand away. “Hands on the bed frame.” he commanded and looked back up at Kouyou, who was now squirming lightly under him as Yuu pressed another finger in.

 

He continued like that, adding a third digit until he brought Kouyou close to the edge again, then pulled them out. All the sounds that left the doctor's mouth certainly had an effect on Yuu, as he was more than eager to feel him from the inside. Once he pulled the condom on, he poured some more lube on his hand and made sure his dick was coated in it before pressing the tip teasingly to Kouyou's entrance. Yuu smirked as the other wrapped his legs around him and pulled him closer, effectively impaling himself, both men groaning in pleasure.

 

To help Kouyou relax more, Yuu leaned in to kiss him and take his mind off the slight pain he felt as he started moving with slow, deliberate thrusts. The way the other reacted to him was so delicious that Yuu couldn't help himself from leaving a few marks on his collarbones, biting and sucking softly.

 

Kouyou wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, wanting him to go deeper. He repositioned his legs, bringing them up to Yuu's waist rather than his hips to give him a different angle.

 

“Yes, scream for me. Scream my name.” Yuu breathed against the shell of Kouyou's ear, earning himself another moan.

 

“Oh God, you feel so great-- _ahhh._ ” His back arched as Yuu hit that sweet bundle of nerves, pleasure jolting through the doctor's body, his nails dragging over Yuu's back, leaving red marks in their wake. A groan left the raven's lips at that and it only fueled him to thrust harder and deeper inside the other as punishment.

 

Yuu kept going, now that he found what he was looking for. He lifted Kouyou's legs more and hooked one over his shoulder, thrusting deep inside him. Yuu's head fell back as he let himself enjoy the tightness engulfing him and the delicious burning feeling deep within him.

 

Yuu wasn't gentle with his thrusts. They were wild and almost violent, but Kouyou didn't seem to complain about it, quite the opposite: he was vocal, probably the most vocal out of all of Yuu's partners before him and the raven loved it; he knew he was pleasuring him and that was what he aimed for.

 

He changed the pace slightly, slowing down, and lifted Kouyou's hips, leaning over to kiss him and mark him.

 

“Such a tease.” Kouyou hissed under his breath, pushing himself up on Yuu, trying to get _more_ from him. He knew he was getting close to his release and he wanted the raven to _stop tormenting him_ like that.

 

“You'll thank me later.” he reached down and sucked lightly on his neck. “You feel so good…” he whispered and picked up the pace. Yuu wasn't too far off from his own climax, so he started working towards that, wanting to feel that beautiful explosion of pleasure inside both of them and wondered in the back of his mind how Kouyou felt and looked as he climaxed. He just had to wait and see, right?

 

They were clawing at each other, scratching lightly as moans and the smell of sex filled the room, their actions getting more and more desperate the closer they got to what was considered closest to heaven.

 

It only took a few more thrusts to bring Kouyou over the edge, unravelling so beautifully in Yuu's arms, with his flushed face and now mildly damp hair. Just the sight alone was enough to send Yuu into the beautiful abyss of pleasure, where he allowed himself to fall as the feeling enveloped him.

 

They both lay there in a panting mess with Yuu on top of Kouyou, spent and breathing heavily. A lazy and content smile spread across the raven’s face as the doctor idly ran his fingertips over Yuu's back, still holding onto him. A soft chuckle left his lips and Kouyou poked his side gently.

 

“What's so funny?” Yuu squirmed under the touch and moved his head so he could look at the other.

 

“Nothing. Just… you're such a bottom.” he laughed and earned himself a smack to his hip.

 

“Listen, I'm allowed to enjoy myself.” Kouyou said with an amused look on his face. “Next time I'll top and I'll show you just how good I am at that too.” He smirked and ran his hand over Yuu's butt.

 

“... Next time?” So there was going to be a second time? Yuu smiled sheepishly at that. “I'd… like that, actually.”

 

“Well… only if you want it to happen. _I_ sure do.” Kouyou smiled lazily at him. “Now get up and get us cleaned.”

 

“So bossy.” he chuckled and pulled out, then rolled off Kouyou. “Or maybe you'd like to take a shower? With me?” Yuu asked shyly as he sat on the edge of the bed, turned slightly so he could take in the view. “I make a mean hot chocolate, so why don't you stay for some too?”

 

Kouyou sat up and leaned in fairly close to the other's face, smirking lightly. “I'd like that. I think I'd like to stay even longer.”

 

“Are you…” Yuu's eyes widened.

 

“Yes. I'm asking you out on a date. Even… even if we had sex before our first date.” Kouyou's kind and beautiful smile managed to convince Yuu and the latter realized it would be hard to say no to him, no matter what it was about.

 

Yuu chuckled nervously. It had been a while since he was on a date and hoped he wasn't going to screw it up. “Alright. Until then, let's shower. I'm all sticky and gross thanks to you. And I don't want to--” he was silenced by Kouyou's plush lips, a kiss Yuu accepted.

 

“You talk too much.” With that, Kouyou got out of bed and stood up, offering his hand to the other. “Lead the way, sir.”

 

A wide smile was plastered on Yuu's face as he took his hand to lead him to the bathroom.

 

For the first time in his life, Yuu considered Hallowe’en to be a lucky day for him, having received the best kind of treat ever.  

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want me to write more stories about these two that relate to this one, let me know!  
> Feedback is always appreciated! <3


End file.
